Into the Beast's Jaws
by MasterHollowKing
Summary: This is a short VERY SHORT adventure story about Ichigo and Rukia fighting a Hollow named Centennial. He is a Vasto Lorde, and he is not happy.


This is my first fan fiction ever so let's get started. This is a Bleach fan fiction, and this takes place when Ichigo is first becoming a Soul Reaper. By the way I'm really nervous, but I hope you enjoy it. Here we go.

Into the Beasts Jaws

It is a cold day in Ichigo's neighborhood. Rukia is out for a walk with Kon, Yuzu is cleaning, Karin is asleep, and Isshin is at Masaki's grave.

"Aww man, why does everybody have to be doing something?!" moans Ichigo. "I better go check on everybody." He looks out his room. Silence. Dead silence. It's so quiet, Ichigo can hear the pumping of his heart. All of a sudden…..

"BLAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHH! Oh it's just you, Kon…. Where's Rukia?"

"Here I am," said a voice from behind. "I came back to drop Kon off. There has been a Hollow spotted in town and your family was spotted with it."

"Oh crap. We need to hurry and—"

"Not so fast. You are not ready yet. Let me grab some stuff." She grabs her glove. " I'm coming with you," and with that she knocks Ichigo out with her glove.

"Couldn't you have just given me some Soul Candy? I mean after a while my head got sore."

"I ran out, now let's go! Kon you stay out of trouble!"

" You got it sister! 3"

******

Rukia and Ichigo speed towards the graveyard. "Do you have any information on the soul?"

Rukia looks at the message. "It says here that this hollow was formally a soldier who was executed for his war crimes. So he will be sent to Hell once we banish him."

Ichigo says, "Geez! Isn't there a single decent Hollow that we have banished? I mean there have been 5 in a row that have been sent to Hell!"

"QUIET! We're almost there." They skid to a stop. In front of them was a big hollow. "It looks like Grand Fisher," mumbles Ichigo.

"Well it's not. This is one of the deadliest Hollows ever. They call him Centennial. There are three types of Hollows: Menos Grande, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. He is a Vasto Lorde, the most powerful of them all. He only comes every 500 years."

"And this is the 500th year since he came I take it."

"Wrong. It's only been 60 years. Something must have caused it to awaken."

"So what do you propose we do?"

******

"Now that Ichigo and Rukia are gone, I am free to do whatever I want! Maybe I should start by taking off this flower…." Kon starts pulling at it. "Nnnnhhh!!!" He tugs and he tugs and then, "RIP!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

******

Meanwhile, back at the graveyard, Rukia and Ichigo are struggling to defeat Centennial. "Help! What's going on?! Put me down whatever you are!!" screams Karin. Yuzu passes out and Isshin praying. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Centennial stops in his path. Ichigo charges at it, lunges forward, and pierces Centennial right in the leg. "Rggg!! But if you think that can beat me, watch this!" A black ball starts swirling in his hand and he crushes it into the ground. The grounds starts shaking and a strange plant comes out of the ground.

"I haven't seen this before!!!" yells Rukia.

******

"Need to get somebody to stitch this back on…. HEY!! I KNOW!!" Kon runs out the door. "I will just find Chad! He will help me!" Kon runs over to Chad's house. "Hey Chad! Will you stitch my ear on?"

"Do I look like I stitch?" Chad says in a menacing tone.

"N-n-n-n-no?" Kon whispers in a shivering voice.

"Your right. But my mother does! MOTHER!!!!"

"What the f--- do you want??"

"Can you stitch this lion's ear back on?"

"Not right now! Jeopardy is on!"

"I will make you cookies!"

After Chad's mom stitches the ear back on, Kon runs out the door and immediately sees a girl. "BOOBS!!" Across the street was Samaki Mio, the girl who has always had a crush on Ichigo since 3rd grade. She was walking down to the soccer field with Orihime and Tatsuki to play some soccer. "I like this a LOT!!" And with that he dashes towards the girls.

******

"What's going on?!" A spike shot out from the ground and speared Ichigo in his arm. Blood rained down on everybody.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards Centennial and shouted "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Centennial gets hit and falls to the ground. Isshin and Yuzu and Karin land on the ground. The strange plant grabs Rukia and flings her to a tree. "Uhhh…"

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll take care of him." Ichigo slashes at Centennial. He dodges and counter attacks. Ichigo gets nicked. He is ambushed by the plant, which then he soon slashed in half. Ichigo looks behind to see that Centennial is about to push another dark ball into the ground. "I don't think so you little," and threw his sword at Centennial which pinned him to a tree. All of a sudden, "SHUNK!!!!" Centennial got impaled right through the whole body. "Rukia, let's go home."

"But didn't your family just get—"

"I set them on a tree before you got hit. Here they are, safe and sound." Ichigo picks them up and they walk home.

******

"Oh? It's a cute little lion!" "Oh my god it has a flower on it!" "Isn't it the cutest thing ever?" Kon was sitting with Mio and Orihime while they pull at his face. _I like the boobs and everything, but this is getting ridiculous!_ Kon thought. _ I am out of here_ and he dashed off.

"Oh man, good thing I got out of there."

******

"Kon! I'm back!"

"Sister! You're ok!"

"What were you doing while you were gone Kon? I hope you weren't causing any trouble…"

"Well, if you call ripping your own ear off, getting help, and hanging out with goddesses trouble, then I am in deep trouble."

THE END

Hope you liked it! Leave your comments!


End file.
